


Nightmares

by RaineCraiden



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Motherland Fort Salem Week, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineCraiden/pseuds/RaineCraiden
Summary: Raelle is still struggling with Scylla's death. Luckily Abigail is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Raelle Collar, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Nightmares

The night had set and everything on Fort Salem was silent. Abigail had laid down two hours ago but sleep didn't come easily especially after the wedding incident. She had lost so much in such a short period of time and her mind could not cope with grief. Not yet. She was still in denial, waiting for this horrible dream to be over. Of course she didn't show any of her pain neither to her unit, which was supposed to be there for her no matter what, nor to the other witches.

She kept thinking about the time she was dancing with Charvel, having fun for the first time in a while. Then the scene where she found her dead, throat sliced open mercilessly, continued to play in her mind. She had fought hard with the so called "spree agents" risking her life before her own mother came to rescue. After that, all that she remebered was people staring at her weirdly and sergeants asking questions she was unable to answer. The memory of that day was quite foggy yet very traumatizing.

The thoughts invaded her mind and she didn't even notice the noise coming from the other side of the room. Abigail stood up and got close to the bunk bed where Tally and Raelle slept. Tally was not in her bed. "She must have gone to Glory's room" Abigail thought as she remembered that Tally herself was struggling a lot. She noticed some movements in Raelle's sheets and heard her whimpering and mumbling something quite incoherent. Abigail quickly noticed how her sister's breathing was becoming heavier every second and started to worry.

"Raelle?" She asked quietly as she bent down and uncovered her from the bedsheets that the fixer was tangled. "Hey...you are having a nightmare!"

Raelle didn't respond or stop moving. Abigail reached to touch her and Raelle started thrashing in the bed as soon as her fingers made contact with the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Don't touch me! She is not dead!" Raelle screamed breathlessly as she continued to thrash violently, the bedsheets tangled even more than before in her slim body.

Abigail grabbed her from the shoulders and tried to wake her up.  
"Raelle WAKE UP it's just a dream!"

"STOP!" Raelle screamed loudly as she jerked awake pushing Abigail's hands away. She took a look around the room trying to calm her breath and noticing Abigail's concerned face in the low light.

"I- I don't understand...I can't...No..." Raelle tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth other than short audible gasps.

"I'm sorry i'm so sorry!" Raelle mumbled as she buried her head on her palms trying to breathe. "I can't...No...I can't believe she's really gone!"

Abigail felt sick to the stomach. This was by far the worst time of her life. Not only her, but the whole unit was coping with hard feelings and grieving the people they'd lost. They all felt ruined, destroyed and unable to continue anymore Abigail knew that well.

"Scylla is really dead isn't she?" Raelle moved her lips and spoke in such a soft voice that no one could hear. Suddenly Abigail's thoughts were interupted and she immediately focused her attention on Raelle.

"What?"

No response.

"Raelle what did you say I didn't hear you!"

Then suddenly without any notice Raelle started bawling, her face between her hands, loud and uncontrollable sobs escaping her throat making it raw.

A sad sigh escaped Abigail's lips as she sat on Raelle's bed and wrapped her arms around the other witch, pulling her head against her chest as the sobs continued – jarring, full-body jolts and a fountain of tears that seemed to come out of nowhere, staining the shirt Abigail had worn. She made no indication of caring about this fact at all as her hands began to rub soothing circles into her sister's back, moving closer when Raelle responded by gripping her shirt and pulling at her in an attempt to achieve more contact.

"Oh my God!" Raelle choked out as her voice broke, her vocal chords paralyzed unable to form any words. She shifted her hand from Abigail's shirt to her own chest holding it close to her heart in order to ease the pressure built up in her body. "It hurts so much Abs...so so much..." Raelle whispered her little voice fading with every word.

"It's okay shitbird I've got you. You're gonna be okay. We're going to be fine" Abigail said soothingly into Raelle's ear hoping that she would hear her. A small broken whimper came from the fixer as she pulled her closer burying her head deeper in Abigail's shirt.

Raelle had no idea how long she cried for, only that she did not stop until she was physically incapable of producing any more tears, nodding in appreciation when Abigail took a moment to wipe some hair strands from her face.

“Tell me about her,” Abigail asked softly in the silence that followed.

“What?” Raelle scrunched up her face, wiping at her reddened cheeks. “You already know about her.”

“No, I don’t,” Abigail disagreed gently. “I know about the weird necro who was always sassy and stealing you in every opportunity she had. I don’t know anything about the girl who made you smile and happy. I guess I should have thanked her for that cause your seeds were getting way better after you met her."

Raelle laughed softly looking up at Abigail with red and puffy yet grateful eyes. "I don't...I don't even know where to start Abigail...she was...perfect."


End file.
